


gracious does the ghost of you

by giddything



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddything/pseuds/giddything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a revelation; things are very quiet after Victoria's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gracious does the ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> written for the rare pairs teen wolf ficathon (link's here : http://christhemsworth.livejournal.com/614.html?thread=117862#t117862)  
> crossposted on ffnet

# gracious goes the ghost of you

_It's not that they're crazy_ , some whisper, staring not so discreetly at those two silhouettes side by side, eating lunch at the edge of the forest. _They're just a bit off._

 

A bit off.  
(nice way of putting it, as true as it is)

  

They just sit together, soundless, red against black, wind blowing through unkempt curls, never shivering despite the cold weather.  
It would look beautiful if it wasn't so sad.

  

"Scott's waiting, you know."  
"I know."  
"Don't you care ?"  
"I don't care about anything anymore."

  

Once, they walked through the forest and ran into the solitary man, proud alpha turned lone wolf; Lydia knew more than she saw that her friend was tensing, stone-cold fury reaching for a weapon.

  

"It wasn't me." After a short while, he clarifies. "Who bit her. It wasn't me."

  

Her only answer a long, cold, hard stare.  
Truth is : it doesn't matter.

 

(truth is : rage and pain-driven revenge became her first and only way to cope, and she doesn't know how to deal anymore.  
she settles for icy silence and dismissed agony)

  

It still doesn't change anything  
(as they wander about, quiet and tragic, a ghost seeking solace in a red-haired hurricane)  
it's worse.  



End file.
